


Christmas with the Kirks

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: Heartlines [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Rose hold Christmas at their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim groaned, shifting under the heavy blankets that covered his tired and achey body. Once summer ended in San Francisco, Rose insisted on sleeping with at least three heavy blankets on their bed; besides running cold in the winter months, Jim was a notorious blanket hog, as were their children. With a yawn, Jim rolled onto his back and threw an arm across his face. Then, he heard a giggle and felt his side of the bed shift, as a tiny body climbed ontop of him. 

"Hmmm?" he groaned, opening his eyes slowly, only to find a tiny little girl sitting on his stomach. "Miranda?" 

"Daddy! Wake up!" she whispered, poking his cheek. "Santy Claus came!" 

Peering at the alarm clock on the nightstand, the blue lights reading at a quarter to six, Jim let out a whimper and set his head back down on the pillow. "Baby, it's still early," he said, as she moved closer to his face. "Mommy and Daddy are tired. Oliver kept us up late last night." 

Miranda groaned, "But Daddddyyyyy" she pouted. "Santy ate all the cookies Mommy and I made last night!" 

Jim wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off his chest and moved her to his side. "Did he now?" he asked, pulling the blankets over her. "Are you sure?" 

Miranda nodded, "Uh huh! All twelve of them!" 

"Santa's a piggy then," he kissed her cheek. "Did he drink all the milk too?" 

Already knowing her answer, since it was he who ate all the cookies and drank the milk, Miranda nodded her little head furiously. It wasn't surprising as Jim shoved the cookies in his mouth,much to Rose's displeasure, before downing the glass of milk. The threats of an upset belly and a date with the toilet, Jim laughed at her scolding, before Oliver woke up for a diaper change. 

"Can we wake Ollie up?" Miranda asked, as Rose rolled over onto her stomach. "And Ruby too? I want them to open their presents from me!" 

"They're both sleeping," he kissed her head. "How about we sleep for another hour or two? Then we can wake your brother and sister up, as well as Mommy." 

MIranda sighed and nodded, giving in. "But we need to open them all before Uncle Bones, Aunt Chrissy and Joanna come!" she warned, as Jim pulled a pillow further down for her to lay upon. "And everyone else!" 

"We will, " Jim promised, tucking her into his arms. "Close your eyes now and sleep." 

....................

The next time Jim woke up, I twas both Miranda  _and_ Rose, bouncing on the bed. Ruby sat between the pillows against the headboard, sucking furiously on her pacifier and waving her hands about in delight. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" 

"jim! Jim! Wake up, it's Christmas!"

"Ughh! Ughh!!!!" 

Jim groaned, "You guys are insane," he groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. "What time is it?" 

"It's a little after eight!" Rose said, pausing in her bouncing." So you need to get your cute butt out of bed! I'm going to get Ollie and you need to make him a bottle and put on a pot of coffee!" 

Groaning, he felt the bed shake as Rose and Miranda jumped off it, while Ruby shrieked around the pacifier in her mouth. By the time he went downstairs, he could hear MIranda rustling under the tree and Rose talking to both Ruby and Oliver in the kitchen.   
  
"Look who finally got out of bed," Rose teased, setting a handful of puffs down on Oliver's highchair. "I made coffee, since you took forever to come down here." 

Retrieving a cup off the counter, Jim made his way over to his wife, dropping a kiss on her lips. "Hey, big guy!" he cooed at the ten month old. "Merry Christmas!" 

Oliver babbled, while Ruby scowled at the attention he was receiving. "And Merry Christmas to you too, princess," Jim said, tickling her. 

"Miranda's poking under the tree," he said, moving across the kitchen to fill his cup with coffee. "Better hurry with these two, before she opens everything up." 

Rose nodded and filled Ruby's sippy cup with milk, "Nyota left a message for us," she said, nodding to the terminal in the kitchen. "She and Spock are going to be a bit late this afternoon, why I don't know." 

Jim nodded, "Spock's probably needs extra time to prepare himself for the chaos that he's going to be walking into," he joked. "Four kids, ripping into presents and getting hopped up on sugar? Poor guy is probably going to lock himself in the basement." 

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Miranda shouted from the living room. "CAN WE OPEN THEM NOW?!" 

"Guess we better get out there," Rose sighed, pulling the tray out of the high chair. "Come on, big boy! Let's see what Santa brought all of you!" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours and many presents later, the living room looked like a total war zone of wrapping paper, bows and boxes. Miranda was busy admiring all her new dolls and books, while Ruby screeched and crawled after the newest member of the family; a golden retriever puppy. 

"I can't believe you got a puppy," Rose said, as Olivia squealed. "What happened to "discussing" such things with your wife?" 

"The puppy is for everyone," Jim shrugged, as the puppy yipped and rolled around in the mass of wrapping paper. "Aw, come on Rosie! He's cute!" 

Rose shook her head, moving to pick up her lukewarm cup of tea. "Do you like your presents?" Jim asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I know you said not to get too crazy, but I did.." 

"Crazy with which present?" Rose asked. "The puppy or the ring?" 

"Both?" 

Looking down at her left hand, her once bare finger was now hosting a rose gold band, encrusted with diamonds. "Well," she sighed. "It's about time you got a ring. I mean.. we've been married for almost three years now." 

Jim snorted, "Well, I like my presents," he grinned. "Silky boxers and flavored lube? Baby, you shouldn't have!" 

"I know fora fact that you bought the lube and wrapped it yourself," she shook her head, as he grinned. "It looks like a four year old wrapped the gift up." 

Oliver babbled, as he shook a handful of tissue paper up and down, trying to get their attention. Sitting up, Jim reached down and scooped the boy up off the floor, placing him on his lap. 

"Do you like your presents?" he cooed, as Oliver reached up to lay his chubby hands on his face. "You got some fancy building blocks there, kid. I get the feeling that Santa bought those for you, to use as weapons." 

"Bah! Bah!" Oliver screeched, drooling onto his bib. 

Rose sighed, "I better get breakfast started," she said, looking at the time. "I still have to get this place cleaned up, the kids in the bath and food in the oven." 

Bouncing Oliver on his knee, JIm nodded. "I'll get the living room cleaned up," he said. "Then, I'll put the turkey in the oven, that way you can take Miranda upstairs for a shower." 

"Don't put it on too high though," Rose said, as she stood up. "Miranda, darling, let's start putting your things together." 

"Mommmmyyyy, can the puppy take a shower with me?" Miranda asked, rushing over to her. "That way he can smell all pretty." 

Jim chuckled as Miranda and the unnamed puppy followed Rose into the kitchen, while Ruby waddled over to the couch. "Dada!" she squealed, laying her head against his knee. "Hungeeeeeee" 

"Mommy's gonna start breakfast now, Rubs," he promised, as she babbled. "How about you help your old man clean up all this? Before someone falls down and gets hurt." 

...................

By noon, Leonard, Christine and Joanna were at the front door, much to the kid's delight. With the food cooking in various pots and pans in the kitchen, Jim was left to greet the guests, while Rose cooked. The puppy found his resting place on his new bed, chewing furiously on a bone, while the kids watched a holo-vid. 

"Easy," Jim laughed, as Miranda bounced up and down on her toes. "Wait until they're inside to tackle them!" 

Making way for their friends to step into the house, Miranda squealed and tackled Joanna. "Come look at what my Daddy got us!" she yelled, tugging Joanna's hand. 

"Merry Christmas!" Jim cheered, holding his arms out. "You sure clean up real nice, Bones!" 

Christine giggled, as Jim kissed her on the cheek. "I would say the same to you, but that sweater is fucking ugly," the doctor shook his head. "Rose let you wear that thing?" 

"It's Christmas!" Jim said, as if that were the only reason in the world to wear the ugliest sweater made. "Have some holiday cheer, grumpy pants!" 

"A PUPPY!" Joanna shouted from the living room. 

"Dear god, please tell me you didn't," Leonard said, the look of fear on his face. "You.. you got a puppy?" 

Jim nodded, as the puppy barked in the other room. "Golden retriever!" he said, as the girls squealed. "Cute lil' guy too." 

Taking the tray from Leonard, Christine excused herself and went off to the kitchen, leaving the boys in the hallway. "You'd think he'd smile on the happiest day of the year," she said over her shoulder, shaking her head at the scowl that graced her boyfriend's face. 

"Until you have a grown child, swan diving into your bed at the crack of dawn, getting a knee to the balls," Leonard shook his head, as Jim clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hey, at least you have one child," Jim said, as they started into the living room. "Look who's here, guys! Uncle Bones!" 

Ruby shrieked, rushing over to her Uncle, squealing and clapping her hands. Bending down, Leonard scooped her up, smothering her face with kisses. "Hey, princess!" he said, smiling for the first time since he walked in the door. "Did your Daddy go and buy a puppy? How mad was Mommy?" 

Shaking his head, Jim set the bags down on the couch. "You want a drink?" he asked, as Oliver whined from the play pen. "Everyone else is coming between one and three, so it's just us for the time being." 

"Oh joy," he said, carrying Ruby into the kitchen. "You mean, I have to wait to hear all about the princesses and girly stuff the kids got?" 

"Aw, if you told me you wanted a princess doll, I would've gotten one for you," Jim said, taking Oliver out of the playpen. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you a bottle and see what Mommy's doing." 

.................

The doorbell continued to go off all afternoon, sending both the kids and the puppy into a frenzy. By the time Chris arrived, drinks and appetizers were flowing, and the kitchen was a mad house.

"Thank god you're here," Jim said, closing the front door.

"What did you do now, James," Chris asked, shrugging out of his jacket.

Jim gasped in mock outrage, "What did I do?" he asked. "I didn't do anything! Rosie's being mean and kicked me out of the kitchen!"

Handing his jacket over, Chris picked up the bags and snorted, "And there's probably a reason as to why you were kicked out," he said, starting for the living room, only to stop short at the sight before him. "What is that?"

"A puppy."

"A puppy?"

Jim nodded, "You've seen a puppy before," he said, as the golden retriever rolled around on the floor between the girls and Scotty.

Chris nodded, "Yes, I have," he confirmed. "But... Rose actually let you get a puppy?"

"Rose didn't _let_ me do anything," Jim scoffed. "I got the puppy myself and he's everyone's puppy." 

"He's huge."

"He's only ten weeks old," Jim insisted, as Ruby squeaked; the puppy licking her face.

Chris blinked, "His paws are bigger than his head!" he exclaimed.

"Uncle Chris!" Miranda shouted, scrambling up to her feet. "Did you see my puppy!?"

He smiled at her, "I did," he nodded, as she beamed. "He's super cute! Does he have a name?"

"Puppy!"

"We're still working on that," Jim shrugged, as Miranda stood before them. "You wanna bring Uncle Chris to the kitchen? I'm sure Mommy and everyone else would love to see him."

Miranda smiled, "Come on!" she giggled, running for the other room. "Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Chris is here! Give him some food!"

"Oi!" Scotty called out, looking over at Jim. "I think the lad here needs a new nappy."

Jim sighed, making his way over to them. "Come on, Ollie," he said, picking the fussy infant up off the floor. "Let's get you changed and hopefully Mommy will let me back into the kitchen."  


	3. Chapter 3

"Easy, girls!" Rose said, as Miranda and Joanna tore out of the kitchen. "The holo-screener isn't going anywhere!" 

Under the table, the puppy let out a excited yip, before settling down between Jim's feet; the few scraps of turkey tumbling down to the floor, waiting to be gobbled up. 

  
"I swear, one day they will fall and crack their heads on something," Rose shook her head, picking up her glass of wine. "The way they run!" 

"Why do you think we keep him around?" Jim asked, nodding towards Leonard. "It sure as hell isn't for the awful bedside manner. Or the scowl that's permanently etched on his face." 

Scotty snorted into his drink, while Hikaru and Pavel whistled at the comment. "I wonder myself," Leonard sighed, as he set the napkin down on the table. "Why I keep savin' your ass all the time. It can't be for the short attention span that rivals against a three year old. Or the whining you do every goddamn day." 

"Easy boys," Christine warned. "How about we finish eating this lovely meal that Rose put together?" 

Nyota nodded in agreement, "There are plenty of other opportunities to bicker," she said, picking up her fork. 

"My wife slaved over a hot stove!" Jim exclaimed, as Rose shook her head. "Just so you could have flaky biscuits and green bean casserole!" 

Leonard rolled his eyes, as Jim moved to spoon food into Oliver's mouth. "You keep missing his mouth!" Rose scolded, as Oliver squealed. "You're getting food all over him!" 

"Good god, they can't even keep it together for Christmas," Hikaru shook his head. 

"I'm going to chop your hands off!" Rose huffed, as she moved the highchair over to her chair. 

"And let Spock run the show?" Christine asked, as Spock watched the display of banter without any word. 

Chris raised his glass, "I'll gladly take the chair back," he teased, before taking a sip. "Right Ruby? You can be my first officer!" 

The toddler giggled, her face smeared with mashed potatoes, as Chris wiped her face with a napkin. "Gee! Gee!" she squealed. "Dada no!" 

"That's right," Nyota said, as the toddler continued to squeal and giggle. "Your Daddy's not going to have any cake if he and Uncle Leonard continue to bicker." 

"How about instead of bickering," Scotty started. "We talk about New Years, eh? Yer throwing a party still, right?" 

.........

After dinner, the boys moved to Jim's "man cave" downstairs, while Rose, Christine and Nyota cleaned up the kitchen. 

"So, what did Leonard get you?" Rose asked, as she grabbed a tupperware container for the remainder of the mashed potatoes. "I don't see any diamond ring on those fingers." 

Christine snorted, "No, but I can see one on yours." 

"Can you believe it took him almost three years?" Rose asked, tossing the dirty bowl into the sink. "I wonder what I can get out of him after the next baby." 

"Are you pregnant?" Nyota asked, her eyes going wide. 

"No," Rose shook her head with a laugh. "Jim's hoping that our time off gets extended before we have another one." 

Christine nodded, glancing over at Oliver. "I want a baby," she sighed, as the boy shook his rattle at the puppy. "Whenever Len's playing with Joanna or your kids, I combust inside." 

"Why don't you two talk about it?" Nyota suggested. "I mean, Leonard's not getting any younger and a baby with both your looks? Hell, if I were you, I'd pray for a little boy. He would be a splitting image of our good doctor." 

"What about you?" Rose teased, as the communications officer blushed. "Your kids would be absolutely adorable! If you had a little girl, she could marry Ollie!" 

"As if Spock's gonna let that happen," Christine snorted, collecting the dishes off the table. "Poor guy would send the poor girl to New Vulcan before puberty starts." 

................

By six, everyone had exchanged gifts, while coffee and tea were served. The kids squealed in delight, as they played with their new toys. Cleaning up the mess, Rose went into the kitchen to start prepping desert; cookies, cakes and pies were placed onto trays, while the coffee brewed on the counter. 

"Jim, I swear!" Rose snapped, as he crowded around her at the counter. "If I drop this place, you'll be the one to tell Miranda why we have no rainbow cookies!" 

"But Roseeee," he pouted. "They look so yummy and you know I can't handle myself. Especially when we have this many cookies in the house." 

She snorted, "Your last physical was enough to prove that fact, James," she said. "Fifteen pounds since Thanksgiving and god only knows how much you'll gain between now and New Years." 

Jim pouted, "You like my fat though," he said, patting his stomach. "You said I reminded you of a bear." 

"Just.. sit down!" she ordered, moving around him to place the plate onto the table. "Jesus, you're like a bloody child!" 

"Mommmmyyy," Miranda called, as she came into the kitchen. "Are we having cookies now? Uncle Pasha and Uncle Karu wants them now." 

"SHE SOLD US OUT!" Hikaru cried in distress, while Leonard scolded him. 

"In a little bit, Randa," Jim said, as he picked her up. "Are you having juice or hot chocolate?" 

She thought for a moment, "Juice!" she nodded, wrapping her arms around Jim's neck. "Are you having juice, Daddy? Or that smelly drink you and Uncle Chris drink." 

At that moment, Chris chose to walk into the kitchen, Ruby nestled on his good hip. "Yes, yes," he said, as the toddler whined. "I know you want a bottle. But Uncle Chris doesn't know how to make one, so we'll have to bother your Mommy for one." 

"Poor thing, "Rose sighed, moving to collect the bottle from the cabinet. "It's way past her bedtime and since she didn't nap today, she's going to be fussy." 

"I figured," Chris sighed, as Ruby clutched the collar of his sweater. "If it weren't so chilly out, I'd take her outside for some fresh air." 

Rose quickly put together a bottle, before handing it over to the man. "That and a biscuit or two, should be enough," she said, as Chris fed the child. "Otherwise... one of us will have to be up with her tonight." 

"I'll do it," Jim said, as Miranda yawned. "You were up with her late the other night. If anything, Ruby and I can put together her dollhouse and watch holos all night." 

"Got anymore brandy?" Leonard asked, walking into the kitchen. "They're all in there trying to convince the hobgoblin, that putting boosters on a stroller is a great idea." 

"Who's stroller?" Rose asked, as she opened a box of that contained a cake. 

"Ollie's," Leonard grumbled, dropping an ice cub into a glass. 

She looked up at him with a frown, "What?" she asked, as he poured the drink into his glass. 

"They want to put rockets on Ollie's stroller?" Jim asked. "Awesome." 

"James!" Rose hissed, glaring at him. "You go and tell them that, if they even think about attaching anything to my son's carriage, they'll be pulled in for routine prostate exams." 

Leonard nodded, "This is why she works with me and Christine," he said to his friends, pointing to the woman. "Cut's right to the point and doesn't hold back." 

"I know," Jim said, as Rose went back to work. "I'm married to her, remember?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Rose said, as Miranda giggled. 

Jim grumbled, "Can you be a dear and take Miranda and Jo to wash their hands?" she asked. "Let them have their sweets so I can put Ruby and Oliver down for bed soon." 

With a sigh, Jim stood up with Miranda in his arms. "Let's go," he said, as Miranda squeaked. "Before we're both sent to bed with no cookies and Mommy eats them all." 


	4. Chapter 4

"You do realize that putting them down for bed, will be impossible," Leonard grunted, as Joanna bumped into him. "Joanna! Please go sit down in the other room!" 

Joanna giggled as she chased Miranda around the kitchen table, before they both darted into the living room. Oliver and Ruby babbled from their highchairs, watching as their family conversed at the table over cups of tea and coffee. 

"Dada, Dada," Ruby babbled, holding her hand out to Jim. "Dada!" 

"Easy McCoy," Chris chuckled, as the doctor sat down at the table with a grunt. "Once the sugar rush wears off, they'll be out cold by the time you're ready to leave." 

Jim wiped Ruby's face with a napkin, before standing up to remove her from the chair, sitting back down in his own with her on his lap. "Did you enjoy your cake?" he asked, as she giggled. "I think you enjoyed wearing it, more than eating it." 

The remains of cakes, pies and cookies, sat on the table;their plats half empty and crumbs scattered along the table cloth. Now, nearly everyone sat at the table, full and ready for bed. 

"No more sweets," Rose said, as Miranda asked for another cookie;rushing back into the kitchen for more food. "Go back in the other room with Joanna!" 

The girl pouted and stomped out of the room, "God, she's going to be sick," Rose muttered. "It's bad enough that James at two-thirds of the cookies." 

"They were good!" Jim cried, as Ruby wiggled on his lap. "You can only eat Christmas cookies once a year! Besides, what else was i supposed to do when everyone decided to bring every single dessert that I'm not allergic to, for Christmas?" 

Rose sighed, "You'll be up later, begging for a hypo when you're stomach starts hurting," she said. 

"Are you sure you have three children and not four?" Christine gigged, as she sipped her coffee. 

Jim made a face, while Leonard snorted. "Can ya blame her for wanting to wait until the next baby?" he asked. "Ruby over there is more of an adult than Jim!" 

"Shut up, Bones," Jim scowled. "I invite you into my house, feed you a nice home cooked meal, and you insult me!" 

The two continued to bicker back and forth, much to Scotty, Hikaru and Pavel's enjoyment, while Nyota rolled her eyes at them. 

"Boys!" Rose shouted. "If you're going to act like uncivilized children, then do it in the basement! I have to get the table cleared off!" 

"Dada, I poo'd" Ruby pouted, looking up at Jim. "Poo'd." 

Jim sighed, standing up with the toddler, "Let's go get ya changed," he said, shifting her in his arms. "God, you stink." 

In his high chair, Olivia began to fuss, kicking his legs furiously; the tray shaking with each kick, as his bottle tumbled onto the floor. Taking him out, Scotty sat with the boy on his knee, his head resting against his chest, as he bounced him. 

"Laddie, why are yeh cryin'?" Scotty asked, as Olivier cried. "Are yeh a wee bit mad that yer sister has yer papa's attention." 

"It's way past his bedtime," Rose sighed, as she stood up to move the empty glasses off the table. "But Jim wants him up to open presents with everyone." 

While the boys got up to move into the living room, Nyota and Christine took empty plates and the remaining sweets to the counter, before refilling cups of coffee and tea for their partners. 

"Do you want to go after we open gifts?" Nyota asked, as Spock took the cup of green tea from her. "You look stressed out." 

"I am well, Nyota,' Spock said, as she giggled. "If you wish to leave after the exchanging of gifts, I see no problem with your choice." 

Turning the sink on, Rose started to rinse plates off. "IF you guys want to lave after gifts, I won't be offended," she told them. "I'm kinda hoping everyone leaves because I am completely knackered." 

...............

"GETOUT FROM UNDER THE TREE!" 

Miranda and Joanna quickly scrambled from under the Christmas tree, as Leonard and Hikaru held it up. "Sorry Daddy!" Joanna said quickly, as Jim came down with Ruby. 

"Sorry Uncle Bones," Miranda yelped, as Jim shot her a warning look. "We's only wants to see the lights!" 

"Miranda, that's the sixth time since I put that tree up, that you almost knocked it down," Jim said, handing Ruby over to Pavel. "I think Mommy and I are going to take it down tomorrow." 

"NOOO!" Miranda cried, as Leonard and Hikaru made sure the tree was still on its post. 

Jim turned the holo-screen on, "Go sit down," he said, nodding towards the sofa. "Both of you!" 

The girls nodded, as Pavel and Scotty sat on one sofa, while Chris sat on the other, kicking their feet up onto the coffee table before them. Putting a holo-vid on, Jim went to sit next to Chris, which quickly drove Joanna mad. 

"No!" she yelped, as she tugged on his hand. "Uncle Jim!" 

"What's wrong?" he asked, as Joanna glared at him. 

"I wanna sit there!" she cried, glancing over at Chris quickly. "Move!" 

Leonard, who sat down on the recliner, caught wind of his daughter's impending temper tantrum and sat up. "Joanna.." he warned, though she ignored him. 

"I want to sit there!" she said, a little louder this time. 

Chris sighed, "What did you do now?" he asked, looking at Jim, as Joanna's eyes began to fill with tears. "Why are you making kids cry, James." 

"Jo-Jo, what's the big deal?" Jim asked, as the little girl pouted and stomped her foot. "Why don't you go and sit with your Dad?" 

Joanna shook her head fiercely, "NO!" she shouted. 

"Joanna Elizabeth, knock it off!" Leonard yelled, as she started crying. "Jesus Christ, why me?" 

Chris rolled his eyes, "Come here, Joanna," he said, holding his hand out to her. "Come on." 

The girl quickly moved forward and Chris pulled her up onto the couch, so that she was sitting between both him and Jim. "Don't cry, Jo,' he said, hugging her to his side. "Uncle Jim didn't know that you wanted to sit next to little ol' me." 

She hiccuped, "I wanna sit next t-to y-y-ou," she stuttered, hiding her face into his shoulder. "Uncle Jim is mean!" 

"Oh god," Jim whined, as Chris shot him a warning look, which quickly sobered him up. "I'm sorry, Jo. I didn't know you wanted to sit next to Uncle Chris." 

"Daddy! You made Jo cry!" Miranda gasped. "I'm telling Mommy!" 

But before she could make it past him, Jim quickly shot up from his spot on the couch and scooped her up into his arms. "Oh no you don't," he said, kissing her cheek. "You're going to sit here with me and watch this holo-vid!" 

Miranda giggled, "Daddy!" she squealed, as they collapsed onto the couch. "That tickles!" 

"Can we watch this bloody thing now?" Scotty whined, as Ruby yawned. "Ah don't want to watch yeh both flirtin' with the lassies here, while this one here just drools on herself." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rose pulled Oliver out of the high chair an settled him against her hip, "It got really quiet in there," she said, nodding towards the living room. "Why do I get the feeling that the girls killed them?" 

Christine snorted, "Maybe they did," she shrugged. "Guess we'll have to go and find out!" 

Quietly, Rose, Nyota and Christine made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room; the lights dimmed and a holo-vid playing on the screen, the volume low. 

Rose gasped, shifting Oliver against her hip. "Oh, would you look at that," she whispered, nodding her head towards the recliners and sofas. 

"This would make a perfect Christmas card for next year," Nyota giggled, as did Christine. 

"I'll take one right now!" the nurse nodded, moving to grab the holo-cam off the shelf near the holo-screen. "When will we EVER get the opportunity?" 

Quietly, Christine stepped closer to the coffee table and took a few pictures of the boys, as they snored at various ranges. Once she was done, they stood and watched for a few more minutes; Miranda curled up against Jim's chest, her hands grasping at his sweater tightly as she drooled. Chris and Joanna were in the same position, though Joanna had her arms wrapped around Chris's middle; a tiny smile on her face. With Scotty and Pavel, Ruby laid on the sofa cushion between the two; Pavel's hands lightly holding her stocking clad feet, while Scotty's hand rested against her back. 

"Poor Hikaru," Nyota snorted. "He gets the puppy." 

The helmsman was currently sprawled out on the floor, with the puppy laying on top of him; both sound asleep and snoring. 

"Here we go, Ollie," Rose said softly, setting the boy down in front of his toys. "Mummy's got to wake everyone up so we can exchange presents." 

Christine quietly moved to the recliner, watching as Leonard slept. Straddling his hips, Christine bit back a giggle as she quickly flashed the holo-cam in his face. "Wakey, wakey!" 

Leonard woke with a startled snort, "Whu?" he blinked. "Chris?" 

She giggled, "Hello, Sleeping Beauty," she cooed, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "You sound like a goddamn freight train!" 

He groaned, "I was sleepin'," he muttered, as she kissed his cheek. 

Rose stepped around the coffee table, leaning over the arm of the sofa. "Darling?" she said quietly, laying her hand upon Jim's head. "Time to get up."

Jim groaned, "Hmmm, five more minutes," he mumbled, pulling Miranda closer to him. "Spock's got the conn." 

"Spock's currently in the study, reading," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "Come on. The faster you guys wake up, the quicker we can get through presents and everyone can go home to bed." 

"Kay," he nodded, yawning widely. 

Waking the others, Nyota carefully picked Ruby up, as she started to fuss. "I'm going to take her upstairs and change her," she said, heading towards the staircase. 

Rose nodded, as she went to Chris, waking him slowly out of a deep sleep. "Enjoy your nap?" she teased, as Chris groaned. 

Joanna yawned widely, before looking around the room with bleary eyes, before it dawned on her that she was sitting on the Admiral's lap. Blushing furiously, she apologized for mussing up his shirt, embarrassed that she threw a temper tantrum earlier. 

"It's alright, Jo," he said, patting her back. "You protected the Admiral from the evil Uncle Jim!" 

She giggled, as Jim and Miranda woke up from their sleepy slumber. "Daddy, m'tired," Miranda whined, burying her face into his shoulder. 

"Me too, Randa," he said, rubbing her back. "We'll go to bed soon, okay? Let's get up and open presents." 

Scotty looked down at his watch, "Shite," he muttered. "It's only 2100 and I'm exhausted! Is it always like this in your house?" 

"It was always like this," she scoffed. "Way before we even left the ship, we were falling into bed most nights even earlier, if both James and I were off! And that was before children were even in the picture!" 

Leonard sighed, "Let's get these presents open," he said. "As much as I'd love to sit and chat, it's gettin' late." 

"I agree," Chris nodded, as Joanna laid her head back against his chest. "I've got a date with the gym tomorrow." 

Before anyone could move, Joanna let out a squeal and pointed to the tree. "Ollie!" she cried, startling the others. 

Rose quickly turned around, fearing for the worse, but was met with something unexpected. "Ollie, baby," she quickly moved down to her knees. "What are you doing, silly boy?" 

The baby beamed at her, as he stood on shaky legs, holding onto a tree branch. He then looked at the tree, "Ball!" 

Crawling over to him, Rose settled down behind him, as he reached up tot touch one of the ornaments. "Are you standing on your feet?" she asked him, as he held onto another branch. 

Oliver squealed and started away from the tree, moving towards the coffee table, before tripping over his own feet. There was a round of shouts, before Rose quickly caught the boy.

"You," she grunted, as she landed on her back, the boy falling onto her chest. "Are going to give Mummy a heart attack." 

"Look at that!" Jim said, beaming proudly. "We've got ourselves a speed-racer!" 

..............

Exchanging gifts took less than fifteen minutes, as the girls squealed over their new toys and books. Hugs and kisses went around the room, before everyone scattered to get ready for the drive home; bathroom stops and taking wrapped plates of leftovers, whle packing up their gifts and everything else. 

"I put the less sugary ones on yours," Rose said, handing Chris a wrapped plate. "Only because I care about your health and I don't want you to get in trouble with Phil." 

Chris sighed, "Okay," he said, taking the plate. "But you do realize that one sugary cookie won't kill me, right?" 

Rose stared at him and the older man nodded, "Okay, I'll follow doctor's orders." 

"Good," she smiled. "You'll thank me when you're still kicking it at ninety-eight, bossing my husband around while Miss Joanna follows you around like a little puppy." 

Chris rolled his eyes, "Don't tease the girl!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "It's bad enough that Christine and Jim torture her poor father everyday about it." 

"I canne wait to eat all of this," Scotty said, as Jim followed him to the door. "Yer wife sure knows how to cook, Jim. Yeh lucky bastard!" 

"I will call you guys tomorrow afternoon," Chris sighed, kissing Rose on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner and everything else." 

"You're very welcome!" she smiled, as they started for the front door. "And we'll be home all day tomorrow, cleaning up the mess that the kids and James have created." 

Outside, the adults and children stood on the front porch, saying their goodbyes and making plans for later in the week. 

"Thank you for having us over," Nyota said, as she and Spock stood together. "I am glad we postponed our travel plans for after New Years." 

"Thank you for coming," Rose said, hugging her. "I couldn't imagine not having the holidays without you guys." 

Jim waved to Hikaru, Pavel and Scotty, as they pulled away from the curb with a honk, before he turned to Leonard. "We're gonna get going," he said, as Joanna yawned again. 

"I know how you feel about hanging out with Jim, when it's not Starfleet related," Rose teased. 

"Hey!" Jim protested, as his wife giggled. "Bones here loves me!" 

"Yeah," Leonard rolled his eyes. "I love you alright, you pain the ass." 

"Bring your dollies tomorrow!" Miranda said, as she hugged Joanna. "We can play Klingons and Space Cadets with them!" 

Chris whistled, as he took his keys out. "Good lucky with those two," he said, unlocking his hover-car. "Miranda tends to get violent if she's the Klingons." 

"Miranda, come say goodbye," Jim said, as the girl walked around in circles, waving a fallen twig about. 

Rushing over to him, Miranda giggled as she was picked up, before wrapping her arms around Jim's neck. "Thank you for coming to play today," she beamed. "And eating cookies with me!" 

With promises to call, Rose and Jim watched as the remainder of their friends left, their hover-cars heading down the block one by one, before disappearing around the corner. 

"What an eventful day," Jim said, as Miranda yawned. "I'm excited to get into bed and sleep." 

"You better help clean up first, James," Rose snorted, as they stepped into the house. "There's a few garbage bags by the back door with your name on it!" 

With Ruby and Oliver already in bed, Miranda was the last of the Kirk children to be put to bed. "Let me get this one dressed in her jammies and I'll come down to help," Jim said. "Right Miranda? Bed time?" 

She nodded, "I get to wear my new pajamas?" she asked, as he started for the pie of gifts near the wall by the tree. "The one with the starfishies on it?" 

"You sure can," he nodded, as he picked the pant and shirt combo out of the box. "Let's go. It's getting really late!" 

................

A half an hour later, Jim and Rose managed to clean up the table and load the dishwasher, as the children were sound asleep upstairs. 

"Could you turn the lights off outside?" Rose asked, as she pulled the garbage bag out of the can. "And take this to the curb with the others?" 

Jim nodded, taking the bag from her. "Anything else?" he asked, as she moved to wash her hands at the sink. 

"No,' she shook her head, drying them off with a paper towel. "Just hurry up, okay? I wanna go to bed." 

Kissing her quickly, Jim started towards the front door. "Go put on that silky thing I got you," he grinned at her. "I'll meet you upstairs." 

Rose giggled, as he made his way towards the front door, "Bossy!" he shouted, as he stepped outside. 

Turning the lights out in the kitchen, Rose made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom. Checking quickly on the kids, Rose stepped into the master bedroom and went to the chair near the closet. Grabbing the green nightie off the chair, she quickly went into the bathroom to change; brushing her teeth and removing her hair clips. By the time she came out, Jim was stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

"The kids are out and.. god," he he trailed off, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. "You look absolutely sexy.." 

Rose giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm so glad I picked out green," he whispered, kissing her neck. "It's a good color on you." 

"Charmer," Rose giggled, laying her hands on top of his. "Such a charmer, James." 

"Since you're wearing your present, I wanna try out mine," he said. 

Rose sighed, "Fine," she nodded. "But! I will pick out the flavor! I'm not too keen on the chocolate flavored lube..." 

"Baby, you can pick whatever you want," Jim grinned, kissing her quickly. "Either way, it's going to be fucking awesome." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think we should have another baby?" 

Jim turned to look at his wife, as she laid on her side, facing him. "What?" he asked. 

Rose shifted, "Do you think we should have another baby?' she asked, again. 

"I'd love to have as many babies as possible with you," he said, rolling onto his side. "But... I thought you wanted to wait until Ollie was a little older?" 

"Well," she shifted against the pillows. "I did. I figured at least waiting a year or two...." 

She then sat up, the sheet falling to her lap, as she leaned over to grab something out of the drawer to her nightstand.

"I wanted to wait to tell you this..." Rose said, as she turned back to face Jim. "But..." 

Sitting up now, Jim watched as she placed the PADD down between them on the bed. "What's this?" he asked, as he slowly picked up the PADD. 

"Just... turn it on," she said. 

Eyeing her for a moment, Jim did what she asked, powering on the PADD. A few seconds went by, as he tapped the file that read  **"OPEN ME",** revealing a black and white photo. 

"Is this..." he started, as Rose nodded. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Jim let out cry, dropping the PADD to grab her, bouncing up and down on the mattress. Giggling, Rose wrapped her arms around him, relieved that her news was met with such a happy reaction. Pulling back, Jim moved his hands to her still flat belly, and the questions began.

"How far along are you? When did you find out? Does Bones know? Does Christine know?" he rattled on, as she laughed. "Holy shit, did I knock you up on that weekend trip we took to Napa? Remember, we got drunk and fucked in one of the vineyards?" 

"Jim, Jim..." Rose laughed, holding her hands up. "Slow down." 

He nodded, "I'm roughly fourteen weeks and I found out two weeks ago," she started. "Christine knows, because she does my routine exams every year." 

"So, Bones has no idea?" he asked, as she nodded. 

"You can tell him tomorrow," she promised, seeing the look on his face. "The poor man's getting some news of his own..." 

Jim frowned, then gasped, "Get the fuck out!" he almost shouted. "Christine's pregnant?" 

Rose shook her head, "No, not yet," she said. "But she's telling Len tonight that she wants a baby. And hopefully, being in the holiday spirit, he'll bloody put one in her..." 

"Yeah, or he'll have a heart attack," Jim snorted. 

"Oh!" Rose gasped. "And as far as where and when I got pregnant. Either it happened in the vineyard, under the influence of some really strong wine... or in the shower here. The morning we left for Napa." 

He through on it for a moment, "We'll tell everyone it happened in a vineyard in Napa," he concluded, making her sigh, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe we're having another baby." 

This time, she smiled. "Tell me about it," she giggled. "Here, I thought I was getting sick, stressing myself out between work, the kids and preparing for Christmas dinner." 

"I know it's gonna put our future into limbo," Rose nodded. "The baby should be here by late May, early June, depending on how long it wants to cook in my uterus. I know we're supposed to find out about the updated status of the ship around then..." 

"Pike said the ship's most likely staying in Riverside for two more years," Jim shrugged. "They want to launch the newest set of ships, before they send the  _Enterprise_ back out." 

Rose nodded, "Besides, having another baby or two, wouldn't be so bad. I'm leaning towards extending my time dirtside for a while. Especially with the kids being so young, and expanding the family." 

"Well, don't expect another baby after this one," Rose told him. "After this, we're waiting two years.. maybe three." 

"We said that about Ollie, yet here we are," Jim reminded her, as he tickled her. 

Squealing, Rose fell back against the pillows, wiggling away from Jim's hands. "God, help me," she laughed, before sniffing the air. "This entire room, smells like peaches now." 

"Yummy," he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. "I love the taste of peaches. Especially when it's on my woman." 

She scoffed, "Well, I hope you love how they smell in the hamper," she said, pulling the blankets up to cover herself. "Because tomorrow is laundry day and you're up." 

Jim groaned, laying down next to her. "I thought tomorrow was a day of relaxation?" he pouted. "You know, the day where we let the kids run wild and we sit around and do nothing?"  
  


"Welcome to my world, darling," she patted his hand. "Now, you better get some sleep. Oliver is due for a feeding in a few hours, and I'd like to be well rested before then." 

Settling down against the pillows, Jim wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her so that she was resting against his chest. "Merry Christmas," he whispered, kissing her forehead. 

"Happy Christmas, James," Rose replied, smiling against his chest. 


End file.
